I B I D E M
by terbang berbatang
Summary: [Repost] Dimana Seokmin menjalani sebuah labirin tak berujung dan Soonyoung adalah seseorang yang menemukannya. [Inspired by DK's Alone trailer] [SoonSeok / SeokSoon. Seventeen. DK. Hoshi]


Kehangatan siang hari telah pudar dan malam dingin menimpa sebuah rumah. Tepat sebelum fajar ketika hari mencapai titik terdingin. Terlalu dingin untuk tetap tidur. Seprai tipis tidak nyaman tidak membantu. Soonyoung akhirnya terbangun dari tidur ringannya. Meski sadar, dia tetap memagari mata agar bisa kembali tidur. Melingkarkan tubuh lebih erat untuk menjaga kehangatan. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia menghentikannya. Ia menyipitkan mata keringnya saat menyalakan telepon genggam untuk melihat waktu yang menunjukkan sekitar pukul lima pagi. Terlalu dini, pikirnya, baginya untuk memulai hari. Ia mengangkat tubuh, melemparkan selimut murah dan kaku ke samping dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Merasa aneh terbangun dengan pemandangan kosong dan tidak biasa. Ada kotak besar yang masih belum dibuka di samping jendela dan setumpuk buku di lantai kayu tanpa rak. Satu-satunya barang yang membedakan ruangan itu seperti kamar tidur adalah tempat tidur dan meja rias satu sisi, yang lain disimpan di kardus. Kekurangan untuk bergerak di menit terakhir adalah tidak ada tempat. Bukan karena bukunya, bukan barang-barangnya, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Telapak kaki telanjang yang menginjak kehangatan ruangan panas menyeret langkah, menghabisi jarak dengan jendela. Kebiasaan, melihat ke luar saat membutuhkan ketenangan. Bukan mimpi buruk yang membangunkannya saat ini, tapi dia masih ragu dengan kepindahannya. Bertanya-tanya apakah itu adalah solusi untuk masalahnya? Tidak ada tirai untuk ditarik, jadi Soonyoung melirik ke lingkungan barunya di bawah. Karena datang dari lingkungan yang memiliki lebih banyak rumah daripada suasana alam hijau, tempat baru ini jadi lebih terlihat seperti karakteristik hutan daripada tempat tinggal di pinggiran kota. Tetangganya dekat, namun tertutup semak-semak. Membuatnya tampak seolah ada privasi. Atau mungkin tidak ada? Itulah sebabnya begitu banyak tanaman disimpan di dalam.

Di tengah pemandangan mentari pagi yang tenang dan sejuk, ada gerakan di jalan. Seorang anak laki-laki berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi di sepanjang jalan beraspal dengan joging cepat namun terkendali untuk ukuran seseorang yang tahu cara menyesuaikan diri. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sampai akhirnya dia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan rumah yang baru Soonyoung tempati. Pelari itu membungkuk memegangi lutut untuk bernafas sebelum mengeluarkan stopwatch perak yang bersinar. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengantongi benda itu lagi dan kembali berlari, sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Soonyoung melihat hingga sosoknya menghilang bersamaan dengan lekukan jalan.

..

Soonyoung terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Nafas memburu dan rambut lembap menempel di kening. Mimpi itu ternyata bukan kejadian biasa. Karena sering diejek sebelum pindah, ia mengira mimpi buruk akan menghantui. Mimpi-mimpi itu tidak pernah persis sama. Mimpi buruk. Tapi mereka memiliki kesamaan: pada saat sebelum dia akan ditikam, sampai akhirnya terbangun. Bukannya ditikam adalah ketakutan gelap yang dalam pada dirinya atau ia tidak pernah menyaksikan tikaman dalam kehidupan nyata. Tapi mimpi buruk itu selalu hidup dan menunjukkan bahwa itu mengerikan. Ia selalu mengalaminya sejak kecil, kemudian belajar dari kakeknya bahwa hantu adalah penyebabnya. Bukan karena hantu itu sengaja menyebabkan mimpi buruk, tapi karena Soonyoung memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat mereka, begitu banyak di sekitarnya dan mempengaruhi mimpinya. _Mostly_ masih bisa dihadapi karena sering sekali terjadi. Tapi selama tiga bulan terakhir mimpi buruk itu semakin parah. Satu bulan terakhir ini membuatnya terus terbangun di kegelapan, lebih sering pada dini hari. Dan sepertinya tidak ada gunanya melawan.

Ia pikir menjauh dari sumber pasti akan memperbaiki masalah, jadi dia melakukannya. Jauh dari tempat dia dibesarkan. Namun di situlah dia, lagi, duduk tegak dalam ketakutan, tertidur dengan mimpi buruk yang sama. Hanya yang pertama sekalipun setelah satu setengah minggu bergerak, statistik yang masih agak menjanjikan. Tapi jika ini tidak membantunya, dia tidak yakin apa yang akan dia coba selanjutnya.

Ia membuka telepon genggam, melihat media sosial meskipun _feed_ -nya pasti basi dan percaya atau tidak, dia mencapai akhir _update_ -nya hampir secepat dia meraih telepon sejak awal. Ia bangkit begitu meletakkan perangkat itu di tempat tidur. Memilih untuk melihat jendela rumah. Ada sesuatu tentang alam yang sedikit lebih menarik daripada layar meski hanya sedikit yang terjadi. Cukup menghargai esensi alam yang bisa membuatnya sibuk untuk beberapa lama. Itu memang bagus mengingat dia punya banyak waktu sebelum harus berada di tempat manapun hari itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Anak laki-laki di hari sebelumnya ada di sana, berlari lagi di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Melihat bagaimana lingkungan itu diterangi cahaya lembut tanpa sinar matahari memuncak, Soonyoung menyimpulkan bahwa itu juga sekitar waktu yang sama. Soonyoung melihat saat anak itu berhenti lagi di depan jendelanya untuk memeriksa stopwatchnya. Kemudian terus berlari lagi. Ada semacam tekad dalam langkah lelaki itu yang memicu kekaguman Soonyoung. Ia bukan penggemar terberat olahraga. Jadi dia menghormati mereka yang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melakukannya. Melihat cara anak itu tiba pada waktu yang sama seperti sebelumnya, perjalanannya pasti merupakan ritual.

Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia jalani, apakah itu untuk kesenangannya sendiri atau untuk mencapai suatu tujuan? Dan dia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri mengapa dia begitu penasaran?

..

Alih-alih mimpi buruk, kali ini adalah mimpi aneh seorang anak laki-laki yang terus berlari dan berlari tapi tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, berhenti untuk melihat stopwatchnya, dan kemudian dia berlari sekali lagi. Pola familiar. Soonyoung melihatnya lari dari kejauhan, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada pikiran untuk mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa yang sedang dia lakukan itu sia-sia. Bahwa langkahnya tidak pernah membawanya lebih jauh dari manapun. Bahwa dia berlari tanpa mencapai apapun. Soonyoung hanya melihat.

Ia terbangun lebih awal meski mimpi terakhir itu tidak lebih menakutkan dari sekedar keanehan. Seperti biasa dia menghabisi jarak dengan jendela, menarik tirai yang baru dipasang tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari itu berhenti untuk memeriksa stopwatchnya. Sesuatu di daerah ini pastilah _checkpoint_ lelaki itu, Soonyoung pikir. Tapi mengapa anak itu sadar akan waktunya? Apakah aktivitas berlarinya benar-benar pertunjukan penentuan atau justru keputusasaan?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memimpikan anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari itu. Mimpi ini menjadi sesuatu yang berulang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin sering dan sebanding, mimpi buruknya lenyap. Belum hilang sepenuhnya tapi sepertinya sudah berkurang. Pada titik ini dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena pindah atau karena pengaruh lelaki dalam pikirannya. Namun ketika pelari itu mendatanginya dalam mimpi, dia menoleh sedemikian rupa sehingga di setiap mimpi dia semakin dekat untuk mencapai Soonyoung. Soonyoung berdiri di tempat dia berada, masih mengamati, masih tanpa kata-kata. Masih. Semuanya masih, kecuali lelaki yang berlari di tempat itu, tanpa harapan untuk bisa mencapai Soonyoung.

..

Soonyoung memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku sweatshirt-nya setelah kembali dengan tangan kosong dari kotak surat. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari pos, mengingat dia berjam-jam lebih awal untuk memeriksa. Tidak ada tukang pos mengirimkan sesuatu jam lima pagi, tapi itu alasan baginya untuk berjalan di luar rumah pada waktu seperti itu. Ia mendesah ke udara saat berjalan perlahan kembali ke rumah. Satu langkah ragu pada suatu waktu, kecewa karena tidak cukup dingin lagi untuk melihat napasnya tapi mengantisipasi bahwa dia mungkin akan melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari dalam perjalanannya. Penasaran dia seperti apa dari dekat. Dari jendela Soonyoung, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah sosok. Untuk beberapa alasan ia ingin mengetahui seperti apa penampilannya, ekspresi macam apa yang dia buat, seberapa berat napasnya, dan apakah dia akan melihat jalan Soonyoung? Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan tangan melakukan kontak dengan udara dingin untuk memeriksa waktu. Jika lelaki itu berada dalam jadwal, seharusnya tidak lama lagi dia datang.

Ia bisa melihat friksi kaki ke kerikil, membayangkan suara yang ditimbulkannya tanpa bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun pagi sunyi, anak laki-laki itu masih terlalu jauh untuk Soonyoung dengar. Saat lelaki itu mendekat, masih berlari pelan, Soonyoung menoleh. Berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya tampak jelas bahwa dia sedang memperhatikan. Seperti biasa, anak laki-laki itu berhenti di depan rumahnya untuk memeriksa waktu. Dan saat itulah Soonyoung melihat ke jalannya sedikit lebih jelas. Lelaki itu dalam kondisi sangat baik. Tidak mengherankan. Ia cocok menjadi pemandangan untuk dilihat. Dengan kondisi fisik mencolok. Rambut cokelat bersih, mata lembut namun bertekun, dan setetes keringat mengalir di rahangnya, anak laki-laki itu adalah pemandangan yang membuatnya sulit untuk berpaling.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Soonyoung dan sepertinya tidak memperhatikan juga. Jadi dia terus berlari. Adegan di hadapan Soonyoung tampak biasa tapi dengan satu perbedaan. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan stopwatch besarnya ke jalan yang tak kenal ampun, tidak cukup mampu memasukkan perangkat itu ke sakunya dengan aman. Anak itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Ia kembali berlari, bergerak maju tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Soonyoung cukup dekat untuk menghentikannya saat dia mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih lengan pelari itu untuk memberitahu bahwa stopwatchnya sudah tidak ada padanya. Tapi yang mengejutkan Soonyoung, ketika dia membuat gerakan untuk menggenggam, tangannya langsung menembus lengan anak laki-laki itu.

Pikiran perdananya adalah bahwa anak laki-laki itu tampak begitu jelas dengan begitu humanistik. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu adalah sesuatu seperti yang ia pikirkan. Mimpi buruk Soonyoung yang hilang adalah pertanda bahwa tidak ada hantu yang seharusnya ada. Bahwa dengan anak laki-laki yang berlari melewati rumahnya setiap pagi, tidak ada alasan dia tidak mengalami mimpi buruk setiap hari jika dia bukan manusia biasa.

Soonyoung tersentak. Membeku. Bertanya-tanya apakah yang dia amati benar-benar terjadi atau pikirannya yang kurang tidur membodohinya? Itu bukan teori yang tidak mungkin. Bahwa dia cukup lelah dan pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hantu saat memikirkan rumah terakhirnya. Tapi ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa teori semacam itu salah. Ia perlahan berbalik, tangan masih tetap dalam posisi menyambar. Anak laki-laki itu tidak sampai sepuluh langkah darinya dan berhenti untuk menengok ke belakang. Keduanya menunjukkan keterkejutan serupa. Beberapa panggilan burung bergema di seberang jalan lengang seakan meminta salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"K-kau menjatuhkan stopwatchmu," Soonyoung tergagap, bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya dia berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa? Bahwa dia baru saja merasakan gatal di belakang kepala? Bukan mencoba meraih anak laki-laki itu? Namun terlambat.

Anak laki-laki itu ternganga, lebih tertarik pada Soonyoung -ketimbang stopwatch yang terlupakan- yang tampaknya tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mendongak, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian kembali ke Soonyoung.

"Kau..." anak itu memulai. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

..

Namanya Lee Seokmin, dan dia tidak lagi hidup meski entah bagaimana masih berada di dunia ini. Ia menyesal 'pergi' saat tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi menopang hidupnya. Ia adalah hantu, dan sampai saat dia dan Soonyoung menyeberang jalan, dia telah berlari. Ia telah menjalankan rute yang sama pada waktu yang sama sepanjang hari. Berlari dan memeriksa dan berlari dan memeriksa. Tidak menyadari bahwa waktu telah berlalu di antara saat dia meninggal dan sekarang.

Ia adalah kasus menarik bagi Soonyoung yang familiar dengan lebih banyak hantu daripada yang dia inginkan. Dan Seokmin adalah yang pertama yang dia tahu namanya.

Dan namanya bukan hal terakhir yang dia ingin tahu.

"Kau berlari saat masih hidup?"

Hantu itu memiringkan kepala ketika berpikir.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang saat aku masih hidup. Yang kuingat hanyalah namaku," Seokmin mengaku.

Jadi dia adalah hantu tanpa ingatan.

"Apa menurutmu kita harus mencari tahu? Kau terjebak di sini tapi tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu kecuali kau tahu apa itu."

Seokmin memainkan ritsleting jaket ber-hoodie-nya. Jaket yang sama yang selalu menemaninya berlari. Dan alasan Soonyoung tidak menyimpulkan sebelumnya bahwa Seokmin adalah hantu. Seandainya musim panas, mungkin dia merasa aneh anak laki-laki itu berlari dengan jaket di dalam hari panas seperti itu. Tapi musim dingin baru saja berlalu saat Soonyoung pindah. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Seokmin yang berlari memakai jaket.

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana caraku mengingatnya?"

"Kita hanya harus memilih titik awal dan mulai dari sana. Kau berlari sebagai hantu," hampir seperti tidak sadar, "jadi kukira pertanyaan pertama adalah, kenapa kau berpikir bahwa kau sedang berlari? Maksudku, kau terus memeriksa waktumu, jadi..."

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Aku mencari jawaban."

"Jawaban?" Tanya Soonyoung. "Tepatnya jawaban untuk apa?"

"Itu... aku tidak tahu."

Respon yang begitu samar tidak akan membawa mereka berdua kemanapun. Jadi Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menggunakan teknologi modern. Adalah mungkin untuk menemukan informasi berdasarkan mendiang Lee Seokmin melalui _quick search_. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Tidak ada artikel terbaru yang kelihatan membunyikan lonceng untuk Seokmin, tapi ada artikel yang menarik kedua mata mereka.

 _Atlet SMA Yang Menjanjikan Menghilang Sebelum Final._

Atlet. Cukup menjadi kata kunci, melihat cara Seokmin berlari setiap hari dan memeriksa waktu. Tidak mengherankan Soonyoung jika hantu itu biasa mendedikasikan hidupnya pada olahraga. Ia mengklik hasilnya.

Artikel itu ditulis tahun 1986, membawa keraguan pada pikiran Soonyoung kalau ini tentang Seokmin yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi dia tahu apa? Seokmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berlari dan mengklaim bahwa dia tidak bisa mengidentifikasi waktu yang berlalu atau bahkan kegiatan ia berlari. Seakan dia tidak punya akal sehat sampai akhirnya Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan padanya. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama dia berada di sana. Soonyoung membacanya.

Lee Seokmin adalah seorang bintang SMA menurut artikel itu. Ia adalah pelari lapangan yang menjanjikan yang patut mendapat perhatian. Banyak penontonnya yang memprediksi bahwa dia akan debut di seluruh dunia pada Olimpiade Musim Panas 1988. Ia sangat dicintai baik untuk bakat dan kepribadiannya yang bersinar. Namun kesempatannya dibumihanguskan saat dia hilang tepat sebelum kejuaraan SMA tingkat nasional. Seokmin yang diantisipasi untuk menang berdasarkan bakatnya memecahkan rekor telah lenyap. Dan sementara beberapa orang mengira dia melarikan diri dari tekanan, jelas bahwa ketika dia tidak pernah kembali, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Ia belum ditemukan sejak itu.

Ketika Soonyoung melaporkan isi artikel itu pada Seokmin, tampak jelas bahwa kejadian itu sudah biasa. Saat Soonyoung selesai, Seokmin merasa tegang. Ia mencengkeram rambut dengan frustasi. Mata mengatup kuat dan rahangnya terkatup. Ia ingat, sepertinya.

"Aku ingat. Sesuatu terjadi padaku. Aku ingat... tidak. Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi tapi aku tidak mengingatnya. Apa ya?" Seokmin terlihat mendidih.

"Mungkin itulah sebabnya kau di sini? Jadi kita bisa memikirkannya?"

Seokmin melepaskan ketegangannya. "Itu tidak masuk akal. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat masalahku? Kalau aku tidak punya masalah saat meninggal, sejak awal aku tidak akan menjadi hantu kan?"

Soonyoung menghela napas saat berusaha menepuk bahu Seokmin. Ia lupa bahwa tangannya akan menembusnya seakan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Ia menarik lengannya dengan sedikit malu.

"Aku akan membantumu mengingatnya. Kita akan memikirkannya bersama-sama, oke?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan sesuatu? Kau bilang artikel itu menuliskan berita dari lebih dari tiga puluh tahun yang lalu kan? Sekarang segala jenis petunjuk pasti sudah hilang. Bagaimana kita tahu harus mulai dari mana?"

Waktu yang berlalu memang menimbulkan tantangan. Namun Seokmin selalu ada di dunia ini dan Soonyoung merasa lebih dari untuk sekadar membantu. Soonyoung yang menemukannya dan Soonyoung yang menolongnya untuk menemukan sejauh ini, dan Soonyoung lah yang harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Kita hanya perlu mengambil satu langkah kecil sekaligus. Kita akan sampai di sana."

..

Soonyoung duduk bersila dan membungkuk di hadapan sebuah kotak. Meja yang lumayan untuk sebuah ruangan dengan hampir tidak ada perabot. Seokmin berdiri di dekatnya, melihat saat dia menulis catatan di atas kardus. Tidak tahu dari mana kertas itu.

"Apa kau tahu mungkin kau dipandang buruk seseorang? Bisakah kau memikirkan siapa saja yang mungkin menaruh dendam padamu?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada nama yang muncul dalam pikiranku."

Soonyoung mencantumkan tanda tanya pada item di daftar hal yang harus ditanyakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehari sebelum babak final? Karena pasti tepat sebelum kau meninggal, itu adalah memori paling _fresh_ kan? Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak tahu ..."

Tanda tanya lainnya.

"Apa kau punya teman yang mungkin bisa mengingat kejadian ini?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak ingat."

Ini masalah. Ketika korban tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namanya, sulit untuk menemukan arah untuk memulai. Kalau saja ada jalan baginya untuk mengingatnya. Mungkin mereka melakukan ini dengan cara yang salah. Mungkin Soonyoung harus menanyakan lebih banyak pertanyaan pribadi. Pertanyaan yang secara naluriah dia ketahui jawabannya sebelum beralih ke pertanyaan berbasis peristiwa.

"Jadi namamu Lee Seokmin. Hanya itu yang kita tahu. Berapa umurmu?"

Artikel itu tidak menyebutkan usia tapi karena Seokmin masih SMA, akan masuk akal jika dia berusia empat belas sampai delapan belas tahun.

"Tujuh belas... kurasa."

Jawabannya cukup masuk akal bagi Soonyoung untuk berpikir bahwa inilah caranya.

"Bagus. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Yang harus dilakukan Soonyoung hanyalah terus membimbingnya melewati ingatannya seperti ini. Mereka hanya harus mulai dari dasar.

"Apa hobimu? Maksudku, selain berlari."

"Aku suka berlari tapi aku juga suka... entahlah. Aku tidak... apa aku bermain musik? Sepertinya iya. Biola kurasa?"

"Biola. Itu bisa membantu. Apa kau memainkannya dengan baik?"

"Hmmm kurasa tidak, maksudku, ternyata aku atlet kan?" Seokmin terkekeh, dan tiba-tiba Soonyoung merasa dirinya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Seokmin. Bukan hanya untuk memecahkan misteri kematiannya. Tapi untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang hantu misterius yang mampir di depan jendelanya setiap pagi.

 _Tunggu._

Soonyoung terdiam. Kenapa Seokmin berhenti di depan jendelanya? Apa ada hal penting yang berhubungan dengan waktunya?

"Bisa kulihat stopwatchmu?"

Seokmin tidak ambil pusing dengan perubahan topik dan dengan mudah memberinya perangkat yang masih menyala itu dan dilihatnya angka 37:33. Soonyoung menekan sebuah tombol pada stopwatch itu tapi ketika tidak ada yang terjadi, dia menekan yang ada di sisi lain. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia mulai mengutak-atik benda itu. Memutar dan menekan apa yang bisa diputar dan ditekan saat menyadari bahwa Seokmin dan stopwatchnya membeku pada waktunya. Seokmin telah berlari dan berlari dengan cara yang sama dengan pola yang sama tanpa menyadari bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu yang begitu rutin. Waktu juga tidak pernah berlari.

"Apa ada sebuah tujuan yang ingin kau capai?"

Seokmin mengambil kembali stopwatchnya, memeriksa semua sudutnya... "Kurasa aku hanya berusaha untuk jadi lebih cepat. Untuk jadi lebih baik. Kupikir aku-"

Alisnya tiba-tiba berkerut, cengkeraman pada stopwatchnya menguat. "Karena aku harus menang, Aku harus masuk ke Olimpiade karena aku..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus masuk?"

Seokmin berpikir. Menutup mata agar bisa mengingat kembali kenangan yang menggelitiknya. Jawabannya sudah dekat.

"Aku takut."

Tangan Soonyoung mengepal. Tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menarik tangan Seokmin untuk menenangkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika takut.

"Apa kau takut kehilangan apa yang kau punya?"

Seokmin menggeleng.

"Tidak... aku takut dengan militer. Jika aku memenangkan medali, aku pasti dibebaskan dari wajib militer. "

"Oh."

"Apa itu terdengar menyedihkan?"

"Tidak." Soonyoung berpikir sejenak untuk membenarkan jawaban. "Semua orang takut akan sesuatu. Untukmu, itu adalah wajib militer. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Seokmin mendongak. "Benarkah?"

"Mhmm."

Seokmin melingkarkan kabel stopwatch pada jemarinya. "Apa yang _kau_ takutkan?"

Soonyoung menjilat bibir, melontarkan kebohongan.

"Jangkrik. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Kau tahu? Mereka itu..."

Dia bergidik dramatis.

Tawa Seokmin menghangatkan, membawa mereka keluar dari ketakutan. Seokmin tersenyum dan Soonyoung bersumpah bahwa itu benar-benar membuatnya 'hidup', merasakan penyesalan karena hantu itu tidak hidup di usia tujuh belas itu. Meskipun Seokmin adalah hantu, Soonyoung tidak bisa memikirkan siapapun yang lebih akrab dengannya. Meskipun Seokmin adalah hantu, Soonyoung tidak merasa perlu untuk melarikan diri.

Meskipun Seokmin adalah hantu, Soonyoung tidak takut padanya.

..

"Aku suka pasta... kurasa," Seokmin tiba-tiba berucap saat ia melihat Soonyoung menyeruput ramen pedas toko. Saat ini Seokmin akan melaporkan apapun yang dia ingat kepada Soonyoung. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk potensial? Dan mereka juga bisa belajar lebih banyak tentang Seokmin.

Soonyoung mengunyah mienya sebelum menelan. "Dan kau menyebut dirimu orang Korea?"

"Pasta itu enak!" Seokmin membalas, "Tidak lembek seperti ramen. Tidak ada yang menyukai mie lembek. Dan bukankah mengesankan kalau kau memasak pasta untuk berkencan?"

"Kencan?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran saat ia mengaduk ramen. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah pertanyaan berikutnya cukup santai. "Apa kau pernah membuat pasta untuk kencanmu?"

"Aku tidak berpikir aku pernah berkencan tapi kalau aku berkencan aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Jawaban hantu itu membuat Soonyoung merasa lega tapi ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Aneh rasanya kalau dia merasa lega, pikirnya.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah berkencan? Satu kali pun?"

Seokmin mendongak seakan menghitung kotoran di jendela. Atensinya kemudian tertangkap sebuah keluarga yang berjalan di dekat toko. "Aku tidak berpikir aku pernah melakukannya. Yang aku punya hanyalah orang tuaku dan..." Ia melihat saat ada pasangan lewat sambil berjalan dengan langkah tertata seperti sepasang pengantin. "Anjingku! Aku punya anjing! Namanya Min. Ya, benar. Setiap kali ibuku memanggil 'Min-ah', kami berdua akan berlari menghampiri.

"Lucunya."

Seokmin mencibir.

"Itu lebih membingungkan daripada lucu, sejujurnya. Tapi, ya, dia memang lucu."

"Jadi," Soonyoung menusuk kuning telur yang mengambang pada kaldu ramen. "Kau tidak pernah berkencan? Apa setidaknya ada seseorang yang kau suka?"

"Bukan anjing?"

"Kucing lebih lucu."

"Kau termasuk orang yang tidak bisa menyukai keduanya di saat bersamaan."

Soonyoung tertawa.

Soonyoung meniup isi cup ramen sebelum meminum sisa isinya. Ia berdeham saat selesai.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Kembali ke topik _itu_? Ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak ada nama yang muncul dalam benak tapi aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang kusukai."

"Begitukah?"

Soonyoung menggigit kimchi lalu yang lain dan yang lainnya. Rempah-rempah itu tidak cukup untuk membakar lidahnya seperti yang diinginkan.

..

Sebuah sekolah yang berdiri dengan bangga di hadapan keduanya penuh dengan keausan dan sejarah. Dan, semoga bisa menjawab. Soonyoung bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Mungkin secara tidak sadar dia mendapati Seokmin sejak dulu sehingga dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sekolah tempat ia belajar tidak ada lagi. Padahal kenyataannya hanya beberapa kilometer dari tempat tinggalnya. Agar adil, dia tidak tinggal di kota ini cukup lama untuk mengetahui nama-nama sekolah lain di sekitarnya.

"Apa menurutmu mereka akan tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Soonyoung malu-malu. Berbicara dengan orang-orang berposisi resmi selalu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Entahlah. Tapi setidaknya kita harus mencoba."

"Siap?"

Seokmin menghela napas dalam-dalam meski ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan udara. Membuatnya tampak lebih hidup. Dan Soonyoung tahu pikirannya semakin bingung tentang betapa hidup Seokmin sebenarnya.

"Pada akhirnya aku harus mencari tahu semuanya kalau ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang."

Beberapa kata terakhir itu menyengat. Soonyoung mengabaikan perasaan itu agar tetap fokus.

"Ayo kita lakukan."

Berbicara dengan kepala sekolah kurang membantu daripada yang diantisipasi. Jabatan kepala sekolah telah berganti sebanyak tiga kali semenjak Seokmin bersekolah. Saat Soonyoung menanyainya, Seokmin memandang sekeliling kantor dengan ketidakpastian. Mengatakan bahwa ruangan itu sepertinya tidak seperti yang dia ingat. Soonyoung mengabaikannya. Ia tahu kepala sekolah tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar hantu itu. Ia menduga kebingungannya mungkin berasal dari kantor yang direnovasi beberapa kali. Ia mencoba mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin jawaban, menanyakan pertanyaan Seokmin juga. Tapi akhirnya mereka hanya menemui jalan buntu.

"Mungkin berhenti bukan ide buruk. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mengungkap apa pun," ujar Seokmin sambil menendang kerikil liar di lintasan. Mereka terus berjalan di satu jalur, mengitari lintasan saat pikiran mengitari pikiran Soonyoung yang ingin menyerah dan terus berjalan.

"Tidak. Kita membuat beberapa kemajuan, setidaknya. Aku tidak berpikir apa yang kita lakukan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu di luar kemampuan kita? Kau hanya satu orang dan aku hanya satu hantu. Tidakkah kau berpikir mungkin ada alasan kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menemukan tubuhku? Aku yakin polisi melakukan pencarian tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Kenapa kita harus berharap menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tapi itu berbeda. Aku memiliki _mu_. _Kau_ mungkin bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kau telah mengingat banyak hal tentang hidupmu sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin kita butuh waktu."

"Kau benar tapi... bagaimana kalau aku tidak _ingin_ mengingatnya?"

Masuk akal. Tidak ada orang yang mau mengingat bagaimana mereka meninggal. Tapi Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apakah ada pesan lebih dari sekadar itu? Mungkin Seokmin tidak ingin mengingatnya karena mengingatnya berarti dia akan mencari tahu masalahnya dan alasan dia masih berada di dunia ini. Mengingat berarti waktu mereka bersama mungkin akan segera berakhir dan Soonyoung berharap agar Seokmin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Meskipun Soonyoung ingin membantu Seokmin mengingat, sampai pada titik dimana dia merasa itu adalah tanggung jawab yang harus dijunjungnya, dia benar-benar tidak mau. Alasannya sederhana: tidak ingin Seokmin pergi.

Sementara Soonyoung sibuk dalam konflik internalnya, dia melihat sekilas sosok di balik batang pohon. Bayangan itu menghilang begitu dia melihat ke arahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu halusinasi?

..

Mimpi buruknya berbeda dari biasanya. Impiannya tentang Seokmin yang berlari padanya berbeda dengan biasanya. Impiannya tentang Seokmin yang berlari menghampirinya _adalah_ mimpi buruk.

Dalam mimpi ini Seokmin berlari ke arahnya, kaki bergerak berat melawan latar belakang gelap dari mimpinya yang hampir kosong. Tapi dia tidak mendekati Soonyoung. Ini biasa. Tapi kali ini Soonyoung juga ikut berlari. Ia berlari, nafas memburu dengan berat, kaki gemetar hebat ke tanah sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat untuk berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Seokmin. Keduanya mengulurkan tangan, meregangkan torso, lengan, ujung jemari, tapi keduanya tidak saling mendekati. Mereka berlari dengan harapan bahwa jika mereka terus melakukannya, mereka bisa saling menggapai. Namun saat Soonyoung melihat, dia tidak bisa lagi melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Seokmin sehingga dia menyadari bahwa dia baru saja semakin jauh dan menjauh.

Soonyoung terbangun dengan keringat. Sisa mimpinya yang dikejar-kejar hari itu. Ia terengah karena ketakutan tapi dia tidak lagi mengingat mimpinya kecuali perasaan merindukan sesuatu yang hilang tepat di depan mata. Ia memandang jendela hanya untuk mendapati matahari hampir tidak bersinar dan Seokmin bersandar di ambang jendela. Ia tampak berhati-hati, tidak mendekati Soonyoung meski terlihat memperihatinkan.

"Apa karena aku?"

Ia tidak ingat tapi mungkin memang begitu. Mungkin sudah terlambat, efek Seokmin di dekatnya. Efek bahwa kehadiran hantu memunculkan mimpi buruk.

"Tidak, itu bukan karenamu." Soonyoung tidak mau mengatakan apapun yang membuat Seokmin pergi. "Bisakah kau kemari?"

Seokmin ragu.

"Kumohon?" Soonyoung berbisik.

Ia ingin Seokmin mendekat. Merasakan semacam keterikatan pada anak laki-laki itu, sesaat sebuah ketakutan kecil menetap saat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya tanpa dia di sisinya lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangan, memberi isyarat pada Seokmin untuk lebih dekat dan dekat sampai dia dalam jangkauan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya meraih tangan hantu itu. Ia tahu bahwa meski dia mencoba, keinginannya sendiri hanya akan berlalu. Tidak mampu menahan kehidupan yang sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Ia membiarkan tangannya dalam posisi itu saat Seokmin berdiri diam.

"Aku tidak benar-benar ingin kau pergi," Soonyoung mulai mengungkapkan kecemasannya, "tapi aku takut dengan apa yang bisa saja terjadi padamu jika kau tetap di sini."

Seokmin dengan hati-hati membungkuskan tangannya pada tangan Soonyoung sehingga tampak seperti ia sedang menggenggamnya. Dan bahkan jika mereka tidak bisa saling merasakan, setidaknya mereka bisa terhibur dengan ilusi itu. Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apakah tindakan itu hanya demi kenyamanan? Tapi ia berharap bahwa itu demi sesuatu yang lain.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku selama tiga puluh tahun. Jadi aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau aku tetap di sini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu masalah kematianku. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Tapi aku pikir sekarang aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan itu. Aku menikmati waktuku akhir-akhir ini."

Gagasan itu hampir sama seperti apa yang membuat Soonyoung terganggu.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak pernah tahu, kau akan selalu menyesalinya."

Seokmin sebisa mungkin mengelus tangan Soonyoung dengan ibu jari.

"Mungkin aku akan lebih menyesal kalau meninggalkanmu ketimbang tidak pernah menemukan alasanku berada di sini."

Mereka saling menatap saat matahari terbit lebih tinggi dan hari memantapkan diri. Dan mereka tetap dalam keheningan ketika saling menuangkan kata-kata yang terpendam.

..

Berbicara dengan Seokmin lebih dari sekadar berbicara dengan makhluk-tidak-hidup-yang-pernah-hidup. Lebih dari sekedar berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan lebih dari sekedar berbicara dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada di sana. Bagi Soonyoung, berbicara dengan Seokmin adalah sesuatu yang membawa ketenangan ke dalam pikiran. Ada sesuatu tentang menjadi satu-satunya teman hantu yang membuatnya bahagia. Bahwa tidak ada lagi hantu yang datang. Tidak peduli apa yang Soonyoung lakukan bisa mengecewakannya, Seokmin hanya bisa kembali padanya. Dan menjadi satu-satunya hantu yang Soonyoung kenal, Soonyoung benar-benar satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia ajak. Mendapatkan kenyamanan dalam kenyataan. Sementara yang mengusir Soonyoung dari kota lamanya adalah hantu. Tapi hantu inilah yang memberinya rumah baru.

"Kapan kau pindah ke sini?" Tanya Seokmin sambil memutar-mutar jemari di tengah buku yang masih ada di sudut ruangan. Masih tanpa tempat kecuali di sana.

"Belum lama ini. Sekitar saat kita bertemu. Maret?"

"Kau pindah pada bulan Maret? Bukankah itu waktu yang aneh untuk pindah?"

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu. "Apa seaneh itu?"

"Bukankah lebih mudah mencari tempat tinggal di musim panas? Kenapa harus Maret?"

"Mimpi buruk," ujar Soonyoung setelah terdiam beberapa saat. _Mimpi buruk yang disebabkan hantu_ , pikirnya. "Mimpi-mimpi itu sangat buruk sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan mulai mempengaruhi kesehatanku. Terus bertambah parah, apapun yang kucoba dan aku benar-benar cemas karena aku takut mimpiku akan menangkapku di kenyataan. Pindah adalah solusi terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan."

"Apa penyebabnya? Mimpi buruk, maksudku."

"Ah, jangkrik, kurasa," bohongnya. "Musim jangkrik terlalu mencekam dan aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Hmmm," jawab Seokmin. Ia membuka sampul buku di atas tumpukannya, tidak melanjutkan topik pembicaraan. Ia menutup buku itu lalu membuka kembali. "Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa menyentuh hal-hal seperti ini," ia menunjukkan dengan membolik-balik halaman, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?"

Soonyoung juga telah menyadarinya. Memang aneh. Seokmin bisa menyentuh _benda_ , tapi tidak _dia_. Dan Soonyoung bisa menyentuh _stopwatch_ Seokmin, tapi bukan _Seokmin_. Bukankah dunia jadi terlihat sedikit tidak adil?

"Mungkin..." Soonyoung mengayunkan tangan ke depan dan belakang dan melihat saat gerakan tangan itu selalu menembus lengan Seokmin. "Mungkin karena mereka bukan makhluk hidup dan..."

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat. Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Dan aku juga bukan?" Seokmin mengisi kekosongan itu.

Soonyoung menurunkan suara. "Dan kau juga bukan."

Seokmin seharusnya tidak berada di dunia ini. Tapi Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apakah tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk menentang tatanan alam? Mungkinkah hantu bahkan dianggap sebagai bagian dari tatanan alam? Seokmin yang berada di sana sejak awal itu melanggar beberapa aturan, mungkin... tapi apakah mereka benar-benar harus mematuhi peraturan itu? Bukankah dunia seharusnya secara alami mengalir begitu saja? Apa Soonyoung hanya berdalih? Dengan Soonyoung yang akhirnya mendapat tempat yang disebut rumah, dia tidak ingin rumahnya menghilang hanya karena memang begitulah dunia. Seokmin sudah cukup menjadi rumahnya sehingga dia tidak lagi merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membiarkan dia beristirahat dalam damai dan dia berharap bahwa dia sudah cukup menjadi rumah bagi Seokmin agar dia tidak ingin beristirahat selamanya.

..

Dan kemudian hantu lain datang.

Entah bagaimana hantu lain menemukan mereka saat mereka berdua melihat-lihat kue-kue kecil yang dipajang toko roti. Ia mendekati mereka saat Soonyoung mengeluarkan kue -yang baru saja dibeli- di mulutnya dan dengan segera mengumpulkan usaha untuk tidak tersedak saat melihat hantu itu. Begitu melihat sosok itu berjalan ke meja mereka, dia tahu makhluk itu bukan manusia.

Namanya Jeonghan.

"Bisakah aku bicara hanya denganmu?" Ia bertanya pada Soonyoung. Dan setelah Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling pandang dalam kebingungan, Seokmin dengan waswas meninggalkan mereka.

Jeonghan kurus dan pucat, hampir seperti penyakitan. Tapi sangat karismatik. Rambutnya gelap panjangnya menyentuh bulu mata sedemikian rupa sehingga Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan sampai memberi tatapan seperti itu? Ketika Jeonghan menoleh untuk memastikan Seokmin sudah cukup jauh, Soonyoung merasa kebingungannya tidak terjawab dan semakin penasaran. Kenapa Seokmin tidak boleh mendengar apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan hantu di depannya ini?

"Seokmin..." Jeonghan memulai.

 _Seokmin? Hantu ini mengenal Seokmin? Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka bertemu setelah meninggal? Atau mungkin mereka saling mengenal saat masih hidup?_

"Akulah yang membunuh Seokmin."

 _Dia... apa?!_

Jeonghan mengamati ekspresi kebingungan Soonyoung.

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik. Aku membunuhnya."

Bibir Soonyoung bergerak. Seribu pertanyaan terlontar dalam pikiran tapi tidak ada yang berhasil masuk ke dalam pesan suara. Jeonghan sepertinya akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang paling penting.

"Aku adalah saingannya saat kami masih hidup. Nah, dia adalah saingan _ku_ tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku pernah memikirkan siapa saingan _nya_? Aku selalu jadi yang terbaik di bidang olahraga saat SMP. Tapi tiba-tiba ketika aku masuk SMA, tidak lagi. Seokmin. Ia pindahan dari pinggir kota lain dan _begitu_ dia bergabung dengan klub, gelar 'titisan'ku terbang keluar jendela. Sejak awal aku tidak tahu kenapa dia pindah ke sana? Sekolah kami bahkan tidak _terkenal_ akan jenis olahraga apapun. Kecuali mungkin bola basket, tapi hanya itu."

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah pelari terbaik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati posisinya dan dia selalu menjadi orang yang dicintai semua orang. Tidak ada yang meragukannya dalam kompetisi apapun. Ia tidak pernah kalah. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tidak pernah bisa menyusulnya dan aku menjadi semakin pahit dengan ini. Ia merenggut harga diriku bahkan tanpa mencoba-"

"Tapi dia _memang_ mencobanya," sela Soonyoung. Mungkin masih dalam kegelapan tentang banyak hal mengenai kehidupan Seokmin. Tapi dia tahu pasti bahwa Seokmin berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk berlari. "Maksudku, dia berlari setiap pagi-er, aku pikir setiap pagi-untuk mempersingkat waktunya. Hanya karena kau tidak melihatnya, bukan berarti itu tidak terjadi. Kau tidak bisa berasumsi dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk sampai ke posisinya."

Jeonghan mengatupkan bibir. "Aku tahu. Itu salahku dan aku tahu saat aku melakukan kesalahan itu. Aku bahkan tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Aku begitu sibuk berusaha memahami jadwalnya untuk menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya sehingga aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengetahui latihan rutinnya. Aku merasa bodoh, dan Seokmin harus membayarnya. Dan karena ia sama bodohnya denganku, aku membawanya keluar tepat sebelum babak final dan mengubur tubuhnya. Tapi kemudian aku bahkan tidak bisa berkompetisi. Aku tahu yang kulakukan itu tidak adil dan aku merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. Dan aku tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi. Setelahnya aku mengunci diri di kamar selama berbulan-bulan dan akhirnya kesehatan mental dan fisikku memburuk sehingga aku benar-benar sakit. Pada dasarnya aku mati sia-sia... "

Suara keras biji kopi di lantai menutupi kesunyian di antara mereka. Jeonghan telah menghabiskan ceritanya dan Soonyoung berjuang untuk menemukan respon yang tepat. Pintu terbuka dan suara lonceng mengikuti pelanggan yang masuk ke toko, juga pelanggan lain yang keluar. Kue kecil yang Soonyoung makan setengahnya tampak tidak menggugah selera lagi. Rasa laparnya dipenuhi cerita yang tidak ia harapkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah sebelum berbicara.

"Jadi kau menyesal telah membunuh Seokmin dan karena itulah kau masih ada di dunia ini?"

Jeonghan menggeleng.

"Kalau alasannya seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi karena tidak mungkin menghidupkan Seokmin kembali."

Itu pasti sudah cukup untuk menjadi hukuman dari dosa yang mengerikan itu. Tapi apakah Soonyoung benar-benar pantas untuk men- _judge_?

"Kalau begitu…"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain dan itulah yang paling aku sesali. Aku meninggal di ranjang rumah sakit, jadi semua orang bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi Seokmin... Dia tidak pernah ditemukan dan bahkan tidak pernah mendapat pemakaman yang layak."

"Jadi karena aku tahu tentang ini, masalahmu selesai?"

Jeonghan tersenyum pilu. "Aku percaya bahwa kau bisa menemukan tubuhnya dan memberinya keadilan. Jaga Seokmin untukku, oke? Maaf karena aku telah membebanimu."

Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir. Yah, dua. Pertama-tama, bagaimana kau bisa mengingat semua ini? Bagaimana kau mengingat masa lalumu tapi Seokmin tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu, maaf. Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana dari kami yang aneh, ingat atau tidak ingat?"

"Kurasa seharusnya aku tidak mengharap kau tahu segalanya. Bukannya kau diberitahu hal-hal ini saat kau mati. "

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Jeonghan mengedikkan bahu. "Pertanyaan kedua?"

Soonyoung melirik sekitar, dan Seokmin, yang berada di luar toko menunggu sebuah sinyal untuk kembali. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Seokmin tentang ini sebelumnya kalau tahu?"

"Karena aku tahu dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikanku saat aku menemukannya berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan setiap pagi saat dia masih hidup. Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu siapa aku atau alasan dia ada di sana. Jadi aku pikir dia akan lebih senang kalau tidak pernah tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku ini sekarang? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Aku melihat kalian mengunjungi sekolah itu. Sepertinya kau mencari jawaban, jadi kupikir sudah saatnya dia tahu. Yah, kurasa sudah waktunya _kau_ tahu. _Kau_ masih hidup, jadi kau punya kekuatan untuk membawa kedamaian Seokmin. Kalau kau ingin memberi tahu hal itu padanya, aku akan membiarkanmu memutuskannya."

Tapi itulah sebabnya sejak awal Soonyoung berkonflik. Awalnya dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa benar-benar mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi? Tapi sekarang dia tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya? Sekarang setelah jawabannya terjatuh di depannya, dia tidak yakin apakah dia mau menerimanya?

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Sekarang aku akhirnya bisa meninggalkan dunia ini setelah tiga puluh tahun yang panjang, atau tidak terlihat atau didengar. Dan sekarang kau bisa membantu Seokmin pergi juga."

Soonyoung menelan ludah, tapi tenggorokannya lebih kering dari sebelumnya.

..

Jemari Soonyoung secara konsisten mengetuk apa yang ada di sampingnya saat dia menatap tangan Seokmin. Karena tidak bisa menyentuhnya, itu sangat jelas, sangat nyata, sangat di dunia ini, dan meskipun Soonyoung tahu tangan Seokmin ada di sana, bahkan jika dia mencapainya, bahkan jika dia sedekat mungkin untuk merasakan daging yang tidak ada di sana, tangan itu tidak ada. Meskipun dia bisa menyentuh stopwatch Seokmin, itu sepenuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang nyata. Itu membuatnya frustrasi bahwa ia tahu benar Seokmin _ada_ di sana, tepat di depan matanya seperti sebuah ejekan. Dan dia bisa menyampirkan tangannya di atasnya. Tapi tidak _muncul_ di otaknya bahwa kontak itu sedang terjadi. Karena Seokmin adalah seseorang yang tidak lagi berada di dunia ini, Soonyoung tidak pernah bisa berharap apa-apa lagi.

Dan karena Seokmin bukan lagi bagian dari dunia ini, masuk akal saja bagi Soonyoung untuk membantunya pergi dengan layak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seokmin cemas saat Soonyoung tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dalam beberapa saat.

Banyak hal yang harus dikatakan tapi Soonyoung tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatakan apapun sampai dia memutuskan dengan pasti. Entah itu berbohong agar Seokmin tetap di sisinya, atau mengungkapkan kebenaran agar Seokmin beristirahat dengan tenang dan menghentikan siksaannya. Ia harus memutuskannya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal dalam ketidakpastian ini selamanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kau mati?"

Seokmin menatapnya dengan ketidakpastian.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita tahu aku tidak ingat."

Soonyoung menutup mata, mencondongkan tubuh dengan frustrasi. Sebuah teriakan mencoba melarikan diri dari paru-parunya tapi dia tidak akan mengeluarkannya. Seokmin mengangkat suaranya sedikit.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Yang terjadi adalah ada pilihan mengerikan dimasukkan ke genggaman tangannya. Jika dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Seokmin apa-apa, dia akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah, tahu bahwa dia bisa menjadi orang yang menyakiti Seokmin dengan menahannya di sana. Jika dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Seokmin apa yang dia dengar dari Jeonghan, itu masih akan menyakitinya. Tidak ada jawaban yang mudah dan Soonyoung tahu mana yang lebih dia suka. Tapi bukan itu yang dia kira harus dia lakukan.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menegapkan dirinya kembali dan menatap mata Seokmin.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"...Hah?"

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana kau mati?"

Seokmin mengernyitkan alis dalam kebingungan. Tapi dengan Soonyoung yang tidak mematahkan tatapan, ekspresinya berubah menjadi keraguan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

..

Kakinya tenggelam perlahan seiring langkah ke tanah lembab, bahkan daun-daun yang mati sangat basah sehingga tidak ada tanda-tanda kegentingan. Baunya aneh, hutan. Tapi apa yang bisa dia harapkan saat dia datang sehari setelah hujan?

Soonyoung telah melangkah selama sepuluh menit di jalan dimana Jeonghan mengatakannya sebelumnya. Berbelok ke kiri di bebatuan yang menyerupai pelana yang juga bisa terlihat seperti ibu jari saat dilihat pada sudut sembilan puluh derajat, lalu berjalan sekitar satu kilometer. Berhenti saat ada pohon dengan ranting terpisah dan sebuah ceruk yang terlihat lebih mirip segitiga daripada oval. Mereka agak samar dengan arah tapi mereka tetap berjalan di dalam sana.

Di sini, Soonyoung menyimpulkan saat melihat pohon itu. Ia mengitari garis kelilingnya, tidak yakin harus mulai dari mana. Ia merasa bodoh telah lupa membawa alat penggali, melihat dia akan menggali. Tapi menurutnya tidak apa-apa. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menggali sampai menemukan mayatnya. Ia tidak perlu menggali begitu dalam sehingga bisa mengeluarkannya.

Ia mengambil _spot_ acak di sekitar pohon, berlutut dengan satu lutut, tangan siap untuk menjadi kotor, ketika Seokmin menghentikannya.

"Bukan di sana," ujarnya. Ia telah diam sepanjang perjalanan di sana dan baru berbicara sekarang. Ia mengamati daerah itu, berjalan pelan mengelilingi garis keliling pohon. Menguji setiap langkah sebelum mengarah ke sisi lain pohon dari tempat Soonyoung berada. "Di sini."

Soonyoung merasa dingin membasahi tubuh. Ia tiba-tiba tidak yakin apakah dia sudah siap mental untuk menggali mayat saat dia belum pernah melihat mayat binatang sekalipun dalam kehidupan nyata? Tapi ini untuk Seokmin, ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan Seokmin dari dunia ini dan itu seharusnya menjadi alasan yang cukup baik baginya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengeraskan rahang dan mulai menyapu puing-puing sebelum mencoba menyingkirkan kotorannya. Tapi dia meremehkan betapa sulit tugas ini. Ia menemukan ranting tebal di dekatnya dan menggunakannya, bukan tangannya. Tapi dia masih mengalami hambatan. Ia tidak tahu berapa kali tongkat itu terjerat dalam akar atau berapa kali dia harus fokus untuk menyingkirkan satu batu yang menyulitkan? Seokmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ia hanya mampu memindahkan benda-benda ringan. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menggali tanah yang padat. Tidak ada pilihan selain menyerahkan beban penggalian ke Soonyoung...

Keringat membasahi wajah dan punggung Soonyoung. Udara lembab mencegah kelembaban agar tidak keluar dari kulitnya. Lengannya terbakar dan tangannya melepuh dan dia benar-benar mulai menyesal tidak membawa sekop. Akan sangat aneh, dia sadar, untuk seseorang yang membawa sekop ke pegunungan pada siang hari. Dan pada akhirnya, datang dengan tangan hampa adalah pilihan terbaik. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal dan melanjutkan tugas penggalian adalah satu-satunya cara.

Keduanya menahan napas saat suara retakan terdengar dari tanah. Hati Soonyoung sudah bekerja keras untuk menyedot darah ke otot-otot tapi adrenalin tiba-tiba memompa lebih keras. Ia menyingkirkan tongkat penggali saat Seokmin melangkah mundur, sebuah rangsangan kecil datang darinya. Soonyoung tetap diam di tempat, menunggu Seokmin mengatakan sesuatu. Ketika tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan, dia mencondongkan tubuh dan perlahan, dengan sangat lambat dia membawa tangannya ke tempat suara itu berasal.

"Tunggu... Soonyoung..."

Ia tidak menunggu. Ia tidak bisa lagi. Ia dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan potongan kotoran saat bumi menguak tas plastik hitam yang dikuburkan di tempat mereka berada. Benda yang sama seperti yang Jeonghan deskripsikan. Tas toko yang membungkus sebuah kepala. Napas Soonyoung bergetar saat ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram dan menarik kantong plastik itu. Tidak tampak seperti sudah dikubur selama bertahun-tahun, tas itu elastis dan lentur. Dan jika dia tidak tahu lebih baik, dia bisa saja tertipu, berpikir bahwa benda itu baru ditempatkan di bawah tanah kemarin. Plastik benar-benar tidak membusuk seiring berjalannya waktu.

Namun manusia membusuk seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tidak ada yang tersisa selain tulang, tengkorak bersih dari hal apapun yang bisa disebut manusia. Tapi Soonyoung bisa melihatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang dulunya adalah murid SMA. Ia hanya bisa melihat sebagian kecil dari itu, sisanya masih terkubur dalam-dalam. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia menemukannya. Ia menemukan Lee Seokmin. Bola mata Soonyoung berguncang dengan gelisah dalam duka yang sangat dalam dan dia tidak bisa berhenti terengah. Paru-parunya sangat menginginkan udara meski sudah banyak tersedia. Akhirnya dia sadar bahwa Seokmin sudah meninggal. Meskipun dia tahu itu, bahwa hantu itu hanyalah sesuatu yang ditinggalkan seseorang yang telah pergi, tidak terpikir sampai sekarang. Dan melihat tulang-tulang terkubur tanpa perawatan atau pendamping, dia hanya bisa membayangkan betapa kesepiannya Seokmin selama tiga dekade terakhir ini, yang berlari dan berlari dan berlari mencari jawaban yang tidak bisa dia temukan.

Dengan jemari bergetar, Soonyoung dengan ringan menyerempet tangannya ke bagian tengkorak yang terlihat. Penglihatannya membuatnya terkekeh dan jantungnya dilempar lagi dan lagi dengan keras melawan tulang rusuknya saat akhirnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh Seokmin. Ia membelainya saat air mata panas membayangi matanya, lembut, begitu lembut, menghargai tulang-tulang dingin bertekstur yang tidak bisa menerima cinta semacam itu terlalu lama.

Seandainya Jeonghan tidak melakukan kesalahan saat itu, apakah Seokmin masih hidup hari ini?

Soonyoung meraih ujung bajunya erat-erat, berteriak dari perasaan kesepian yang terlalu parah yang tiba-tiba dia alami. Menangis untuk Seokmin, hantu yang duduk di sampingnya dalam keheningan, dan tulang-tulang yang tetap terbentang banyak di atas tanah. Ia menangis karena Seokmin tidak mampu menangis dan ia menangis karena Seokmin hanya bisa mengetahui kebenarannya sekarang setelah sekian lama. Ia menangis karena sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya saat dia tahu tidak mungkin dia bisa. Ia menangis untuk Seokmin, tapi untuk tingkat yang lebih tinggi, dia menangis untuk dirinya sendiri yang tahu bahwa menemukan sisa-sisa yang hilang dari Seokmin yang dulu hidup berarti hantu yang menemaninya itu tidak akan lagi berada di sisinya. Ia menangis untuk dirinya sendiri dan dia tahu itu benar-benar egois. Tapi dia menangis dalam usaha untuk mengosongkan perasaan dalam bentuk air mata.

Saat Soonyoung kehabisan tangisan, Seokmin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu kenapa aku berubah menjadi hantu. Aku ingat apa masalahku. "

Soonyoung tahu saat-saat seperti itu akan datang. Pasti begitu.

"Kupikir aku akan mati tanpa ada yang menemukanku. Aku ingat ketika Jeonghan memanggilku ke tempat ini kupikir itu aneh. Tapi aku tidak mempertanyakannya. Kami berbicara tentang kompetisi tapi kemudian dia tiba-tiba menikamku dan... dan aku tiba-tiba ketakutan untuk hidupku. Tapi aku juga takut bahwa aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini dan dilupakan. Tidak akan ada yang mengingatku. Tidak akan ada yang tahu ke mana aku pergi. Aku hanya akan... hilang."

Soonyoung tidak menatap hantu itu, tahu betul bahwa jika dia melakukannya, dia mungkin akan mulai menangis lagi.

"Jadi," dia berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga. "Kau sudah siap untuk pergi kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak berpikir aku akan siap kalau itu berarti meninggalkanmu."

Percuma berpaling dari Seokmin. Begitu juga menggigit bibir dengan kuat. Karena air mata yang berhenti mengalir, mulai mengalir sekali lagi. Ia mengeluarkan napas tidak stabil untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi air mata tidak berhenti. Karena tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, dia mendongak untuk menatap mata Seokmin. Merasa mulutnya mengkerut dan sesegukan secara sporadis, dia bertanya dengan harapan bahwa firasatnya mungkin salah.

"Tapi?"

Seokmin mengepalkan tinjunya dan Soonyoung bisa melihat bahwa ini sama sulitnya bagi hantu itu. Semua ini tidak mudah.

"Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Soonyoung tahu dia tidak bisa menghentikannya tapi dia harus mencoba. Seandainya ada kemungkinan terkecil yang bisa membuatnya meyakinkan Seokmin untuk tinggal, seakan keputusan adalah ia yang membuatnya, maka dia akan mengambilnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisiknya.

Seokmin berlutut untuk menyejajari Soonyoung, membuat gerakan untuk menyeka air mata anak laki-laki itu tanpa benar-benar mampu melakukannya. Soonyoung menangis lebih keras, melihat bahwa bahkan dalam perpisahan mereka, inilah yang paling dekat yang bisa membuat mereka terlihat saling bersentuhan.

"Maafkan aku."

..

Soonyoung melangkah ke kantor polisi dengan langkah-langkah pasti. Memeriksa peta di telepon genggam, memastikan dia menuju ke arah yang benar untuk yang kedelapan kalinya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan saat dia memastikan jalannya, bertanya pada seorang pejalan kaki untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketika menemukan bangunan yang dia cari, dia menarik napas panjang di pintu-dia masih harus mempersiapkan diri sebelum berbicara dengan orang-orang di posisi resmi-sebelum membukanya. Sebuah bel elektronik berdering di atasnya dan seorang pria di meja menyambutnya.

"Hai. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Seokmin sudah tidak ada lagi. Masalahnya sekarang terpecahkan oleh Soonyoung yang menemukannya saat dia berpikir tidak akan pernah ada orang yang melakukannya. Tapi Soonyoung tidak bisa puas hanya dengan hal itu. Ia tidak bisa puas dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai seluruh dunia mengingat nama Lee Seokmin.

"Saya ingin melaporkan sebuah mayat."

 **End**

.

Written by: EgoStorm

.


End file.
